


Killing a Heart

by creative_but_lonely



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 22 y/o Killua and Gon, A Hunter Hunter, Aged Up, Complete, Confessions and Rejections, Fluff, Gay, Ging is a bad father, Gonkillu - Freeform, Hunter murdered, Killua’s one sided feelings, Killugon - Freeform, Killugon fights, Leorio is a better father, M/M, Realizations, Yaoi, depressed killugon, self doubt, selfish lil boys, supportive alluka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_but_lonely/pseuds/creative_but_lonely
Summary: They climbed to the top together. It was them against the world. Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck, a world famous duo of triple star hunters. Just when an infamous hunter appears and the stakes are higher than ever, Killua decides him and Gon's days of adventure are permanently over, and leaves the other in questioning.—————————————I am also on Wattpad @creative_but_lonely
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Prologue

"Kil, happy birthday my son. You know-"

"Mom for the last time, I'm not coming home, unless Alluka or Nanika wants me to."

"Well-as I was saying-me and your father got married when we were sixteen-"

"I don't care-"

"KIL, PLEASE COME HOME!!-"

The sixteen year old boy hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. Alluka had finally let him go after two years of being inseparable. Only after those two years of intensive training, taught by Killua himself, did he reluctantly accept leaving her in the family's care.

"Who was that?" Gon asked smiling and tilting his head. "Don't ask a question you already know the answer to." Gon laughed before picking up a fry and eating it. "Your mom sure is persistent, but whatever. Let's have fun, it's your birthday, and we're finally back together to celebrate it." He smiled with his eyes closed. "Well we can't really do anything because you lost all your money!" Killua hissed angrily. "I was just trying to help that old beggar-" And she ended up stealing all your money, and if I hadn't stepped in you would have lost your Hunter's license again!" "Can we not talk about that-" "You trust people to easily! You are so infuriating!"

The two were in a party city, where citizens depended on gambling and selling drugs to pay their bills. Citizens lived as drifters going from one party to the next drinking their fill and more. One wrong decision would land them homeless. That explains why Gon was robbed by a beggar.

"Hey Killua," Gon tried to change the subject. "What?" "Don't ya think your hair is getting a little long? It's almost down to your shoulders-" "I can have long hair if I want." Killua stated aggressively snapping his head away from Gon's direction. "I wasn't trying to start a fight!" Gon said angrily getting up. "It was a birthday gift suggestion!-" "And how would you pay for a haircut with your zero Jenny?" The white haired boy pointed out.

Gon sighed before giving up, and slumping back down into his seat.

"You guys ready to pay?" A waiter asked the two. "Uhhhh" Gon gave a panicked look. "I'll pay." Killua sighed.

"Killua, you're a real life saver." Gon smiles. "I'll pay you back-" "You don't hafta." Killua said walking down the street with his arms behind his head.

"I'm sorry I messed up your birthday." Gon sighed looking at the ground like a kicked puppy.

"It's fine. At least we lived it up on your birthday with Ging." "Haha, yeah. We don't talk about that...but I still have a present for you." Gon smiled holding his hands behind his back.

"Did you steal it?-" "Of course not! I bought it before I was robbed. Now close your eyes."

Killua did as he was told.

"Now hold out your hands."

He felt a shape he was very familiar with. He opened his eyes to see he was holding a box of robot chocolate balls, and burst out into loud laughter.

"That was way too much hype for a chocolate balls!" He gasped in between laughs. "I thought you liked them-" "I do, I love it, it's just you're a big idiot-" he laughed hard. He had missed the dumb little things Gon would do. "Thank you for being my friend."

**Later that night**

Killua booked a hotel room with one bed, because Gon reassured him that he'd sleep on the floor because 'a guy who got all his money stolen by an old beggar deserves to sleep on the floor'.

"Thank you for the present I appreciate it." Killua spoke breaking the silence of the night.

"You're my very best friend okay. I'm happy we're been together again..." He was slowly dozing off. "...and starting now we're gonna have had awesome adventures ahead of us...good night...love you..." Gon drifted off not fully thinking about the words he'd just said.

"...love?" Killua whispered to himself, looking at the passed out Gon that laid beside his bed.

Seeing his peaceful face made his heart feel weird.

He laid down and turned towards the wall.

"No...it's nothing..."


	2. The Boy Are Back

**Six years later...**

"No way, the top two hunters in the world. I wonder what they're doing here." "Maybe they're on a secret mission." "Must be one hellova hard mission if they sent bigwigs like them."

Passerby's murmured to each other as they eyed the two men walk down the street.

"Maybe they're after the Hunter Hunter." "That makes sense. I've heard there are no traces of the missing hunters, and the only thing that pops up after they disappear is their hunter's licenses being sold on the black market." "Thank god I'm not a hunter."

"Hey Gon,"

Killua had matured very well over the years. He stood tall at a height of six feet alongside a 5'10" Gon. His facial features had become more defined as he aged revealing a nice jawline and well sculpted face, he was definitely the most handsome of the Zoldyck family. He wore his long white hair in a loose bun on top of his head, and a signature turtleneck shirt with a plain T-shirt, but ripped jeans instead of shorts (he grew out of that phase).

Gon on the other hand had changed too. His hair no longer spiked up like it had in his youth. It had been shaved on the sides and all the longer hair that remain on the top had been cut shorter. The spikes didn't disappear, they had just been minimized due to a bad experience. He had received a new taste in fashion, but never-and still refuses- to let go of the color green. He wore a a green cloak alongside a fancy green uniform tailored with intricate designs, and tall dark green boots to complete the look.

"The Hunter Hunter, is it?"

Gon asked himself.

"Kil, what do you think about it?"

"I think we should hunt them down if I hear that stupid name again. It's not even creative." "But it's self explanatory, and that sort of is the reason we're here..." "I mean if I was a serial killer, I'd have a cool name like: The Silent Reaper or Death Storm-" "Or Sugar Lover, or maybe even Girly Man Bun Murderer." Gon began to laugh, but was cut off by a smack to the back of his head.

"My hair is not girly." Gon tried to be mature about it and stopped laughing, but seeing Killua all worked up over his hair made him crack up every time. "Stop laughing, you big idiot. Long hair on men is badass not girly." "Name one badass with long hair-" "My dad-" "Your dad is weird and evil." "But he is badass I can admit that." "Agreed" Gon exhaled.

"Speaking of girly things...don't make me bring up your height." Killua smiles smugly. "Do NOT go there Killua." Gon states sternly. "Two Godamn inches, and I'm suddenly a girl." Gon spoke angrily to himself as Killua laughed at him.

The two were in town after a rich man hired the two to meet his daughter ,who was a huge fan of the two, but also to escort his eldest son out of the state. His son was targeted as the Hunter Hunter's next victim, and the whole family was distraught by the news, so they got the best bodyguards money could buy. Alongside that, the Hunter's Association also sent them ,and every other hunter for that matter, out to find the notorious 'Hunter Hunter'.

The two arrived at the front door of the Amano family's large mansion. This would be their first clue to finding this Hunter murderer.

Gon smiled wide and spoke enthusiastically:

"Let's do this."


	3. A Crazy Fangirl

"My name is Anzu Amano!" The girl jumped up, and ran to the living room where the two pro hunters were standing.

"Let me get you some tea." Mr. Amano said as he disappeared from the room.

"I'm Gon Freecss." Gon smiled wholeheartedly. "I'm Killua-" "Zoldyck! I know, I'm sorta you're guys' biggest fan-" She whipped out a body pillow of Gon from behind her back. "Can you sign it!?"

Killua's jaw almost hit the floor. He looked over to see-Gon blushing!?

"Haha, sure." He took the marker and signed the pillow. "And can you also hold it for a minute of two. I want your scent to be on it so when I snuggle with it at night, I get a lifelike experience. Like I'm actually sleeping next to you-"

"How old are you?" Killua piped up. "Eighteen!" The girl chirped. "Well you're too young for us-" "Well I like Gon more than you. I'm going to marry him and you can be our family dog-" "Wanna see a yo-yo trick?" "Oh yes!"

Killua was silently debating slicing the girl's head off with his yo-yos, while Gon awkwardly hugged a body pillow of himself. But before he could follow through with it loud shouts erupted.

"Dad, no I'm not being escorted by them." An argument was heard from another room.

"I'm a hunter I can defend myself. There is no reason for having the worlds best hunters protect me." "You are being targeted!-" "It was just a rumor Dad! You actually believed that bullshit? All you ever do is embarrass me and do dumb shit. I hate this family and I hate you! I'm leaving and I hope I never see you again."

A familiar young man stormed passed Killua and Gon, and slammed the front door as he departed.

A few seconds later Mr. Amano entered the room. "I'm sorry for your trouble, but I won't be needing you any longer. I'll pay extra as compensation for wasting your time." "Daddy! No they can't leave just yet. I was just getting ideas for me and Gon's wedding.-" "What?!" Killua really felt like killing the girl.

"Anzu Freecss, imagine that." Her eyes fluttered at the thought.

"Thank you Mr. Amano, we'll be taking our leave." Killua smiled before grabbing Gon's arm with one hand and ripping the body pillow out of his arms with the other. He speedily led him out the door, with a look of aggravation.

"Kil, what's wrong?-" "Everything!"

It upset Killua seeing a girl talk like that about Gon.

"How is everything wrong?" "Gon...are you...really gonna marry a girl one day?" Killua managed to say.

"Haha, definitely not one like that, but yes I am. How about you?"

_It will never happen. He'll leave me behind._

"Of course."

_I don't want to be with anyone else, I just want you._

"Perfect then our kids can be best friends just like us."

Killua's heart began to hurt. Unrequited love hurt.

Gon stopped walking, and shook Killua's hand from his arm. He sniffed the air.

"That Amano boy is over here." "I couldn't sense his presence. Why would he be hiding it?" Killua asked. Gon walked a few meters and stopped.

"Maybe because he's dead."


	4. A Mysterious Death

"Dead?"

Killua and Gon hadn't been paying attentions to their surroundings due to the distractions, so neither of them noticed what had happened to the boy.

"He doesn't even look dead. He looks like he's just sleeping."

Killua stepped closer, trying to find the cause of death or at least a hint as to what happened, as Gon stood on alert.

Killua reached forward, but before he could touch the body, it quickly faded to nothing.

"What the hell was that?" Killua turned to Gon. "The Hunter Hunter." Killua growled, "This guy is really pissing me off. Just a matter of time before he goes after us." "Why are they doing it? What is the goal?" "And how are they doing it? He disappeared, so the assailant must have...turned him to nothing?" "No, I'm sure there is some weird Nen thing going on." Killua focused Gyo into his eyes so he could have a closer look, but he saw nothing.

"How can a body just vanish...?" He looked at Gon ,who was also using Gyo. 

Gon had trained and meditated every single day after finding out he couldn't use Nen. Slowly he was able to get it back, but it was way weaker than before. Right at that moment Gon's Nen was equal to that of his 12 year old self, even though he was 22 years old. On the other hand, Killua had the full 22 years of Nen experience, so he was much more advanced than Gon, so advanced he actually held the title of 'World's Greatest Nen User' alongside Gon, but it was complicated. Killua worked extra hard for the both of them, and lent a lot of Nen to Gon during battles. Together the two were an undefeatable force.

"The Hunter Hunter must be a manipulator." Killua stated. "How did you come to that conclusion?" "It's just a guess, but if they are they could be using the same technique that Chimera Ant used. Turning himself into clones the size of cells." "We'd be able to see it with Gyo though-" "I can't sense anybody. I've had my En on this whole time and I haven't sensed anybody." Killua's En could cover a 3 mile radius. 

" This Hunter Hunter is really pissing me off. They must be some Nen master if they're able to sneak through my En."

Gon smiled a huge grin. 

"Stop, I know that look. It's not gonna be that exciting-" "This is going to be awesome. We're gonna kick their butt-" "Gon, you're 22 you can say ass if you want." Killua laughed. 

"Whoever finds the Hunter Hunter's identity first...gets to make the other do whatever they want, and there are no limits." Gon waged. "So if I won and told you to kill yourself, you'd do it?" Killua questioned Gon. "Of course." Gon smiled wide. "Ha, you have yourself a deal."


	5. A Fight on the Airship

"You two are always busy."

"..."

"I know, but this would-"

"Oh, okay. See you guys then." Gon hung up.

"What'd they say?" Killua asked in curiosity. "Sadly Leorio and Kurapika are busy, but next month they'd be able to join us if we still haven't found the Hunter Hunter-which is very unlikely."

The two continued walking. The next rumored target was in a whole other country, so they needed to take an airship to get there.

"Only twenty so far. Twenty hunters we can assume this mother fucker killed." Killua said coldly. "Hunters are skilled warriors, so when they go missing, something serious is going on. Anymore and this is personal." Gon growled. "We'll find them. We've lived through worse." Killua reassured Gon.

The two enter an airship and took their seats.

That's when a pair of girls ,a few seat over, eyed them.

"Hello," The shorter more confident girl said to the two, but mostly directed it towards Killua.

"Hi" Gon said back cheerfully. "Back off hag."

The girl's brow twitched in anger. "Tell your buddy to be less rude to girls. Just because he's hot doesn't mean he gets to be an asshole."

"Ah, I'm sorry he just-" "You better sit down hag, before my hand slips and I kill you." Killua growled staring the girl dead in the eyes.

After that statement the girls finally retreated.

"Kil, what the heck man? That was really rude. What's your problem?" "Why do you have to be so damn attractive?" "What?" "All these dopey girls always come up to you, and it's just annoying." Killua growled out. "Annoying? What are you going to do when I have a dopey girlfriend?" "You aren't going to!" Killua was getting upset even imagining Gon with someone else.

"Oh really, and what makes you get to decide that?" Gon was also getting aggravated with his friend's behavior.

Killua had nothing more to say. What was he going to do? Confess six years worth of feelings for Gon on a Godamn airship.

These days he found himself getting into more and more fights with Gon over person stuff like this. Gon probably didn't know why Killua was acting strangely, and Killua intended to keep it that way.

_Why tell him when I already know what he will think?_

"You going to answer me?" Gon sternly asked Killua, but Killua did not reply. He just looked at the ground in silence. "Killua-" "No, I'm not going to answer." Killua looked out the window in silence for the rest of the flight.


	6. Separate Paths

"York New City, it's been a while since we were last here." Gon said as the two headed to a train station that would take them to the apartment of the next target.

"Kil, are you still upset from the airship?"

Killua hadn't talked at all since the argument. "I don't get why you always throw a big fuss over girls. I mean they usually flirt with you first, so I don't get it if your jealous."

_I'm not jealous you big idiot. I don't want them taking you away from me._

"You gotta come to terms with it Kil. If I find the one ,one day, then I'll gladly be with that person I love. And instead of being like my dad, I'd bring the whole family along with me on my adventures."

_You always talk about this. Leaving me one day, and I hate it._

"I'm sorry about whatever upset you. Let's just focus on the mission at hand."

_He's going to leave me._

He felt a jab in his heart.

Killua stopped at the entrance of the train station, and Gon stopped alongside him.

"What is it? You gonna talk?"

_He's an idiot. He has no idea. He's going to leave me._

"Gon..." Killua looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can find the Hunter Hunter on your own. I'm done with you, and all this stupid hunter stuff. I don't even know what I'm hunting for anymore. Nothing has the same thrill as it used too." "What are you saying?" Gon questioned in confusion. "I'm leaving you. Don't come looking for me." Killua started stepping away. "What!? Why is this so out of nowhere? What?-" Gon went to grab onto Killua, but Killua had already activated Godspeed and was out of sight in milliseconds.

Gon wanted to run after him and get answers, but he had a mission. He had to find the Hunter Hunter before more people were killed. "Selfish, selfish!" Gon lost his cool, and stomped around in anger. "Killua you asshole!!" He screamed at Killua who was no longer present. Pedestrians who were walking past him gave him confused looks and glares, some even covered their children's ears.

———————————

_What the hell am I doing!? Did I really just snap and leave!?_

Killua already knew where he was heading. Not necessarily home, but the place where he was raised. The Republic of Padokia was his destination, and if he was lucky he could get there in a few days.

_I feel like Ging, Running from my problems. But I'm running from Gon for a whole other reason._

Killua knew that Gon and him had separate goals for their futures. He cared about Gon, and didn't want to hold him back any longer.

_Maybe if I'm gone he'll find the one. I'm selfish, I've been holding him back for myself._

Killua laughed at himself. Then tears pricked his eyes as he ran.

_How pathetic am I?_


	7. Farewells to Killua

**6 years ago...**

"Onii-chan, you look happy today." Alluka states. "What do you mean?" "I know what day it is." She said playfully. "And it's a perfect day to say farewell." Killua looked at her in confusion.

"Onii-chan we've been inseparable for 2 years. You've fully trained us too, so I'm able to protect myself and Nanika now." "So? I can't leave you I promised to stay with you." "I would be fine with that, but just spending so long with you has lost it's fun. It's not like you follow me absolutely everywhere, including standing outside of the bathroom while I go, and scaring off any boys who look at me the wrong way." She gave him an annoyed glare, as he stood flustered. "I just wanna be prepared for anything-" "You're like a parent, I want some freedom too!" Killua noticed he had been really clingy, but that was just him and Alluka's way of life now.

"Also, I read the notification on your phone." She smirked. "What? I told you not to go on my phone, after last time you changed all the contact names around." "Well it said it was Gon's birthday today, and it just so happened he's in the same country as us right now." Killua tried to hide his excitement. "Would you look at that?It's your best buddy's big day today. Wouldn't it be fun to spend some time with him." Killua tried to hide his smile, by biting the inside of his cheeks.

"I'm stronger now Onii-chan. We can protect ourselves. If anything ever happens I'll give you a call, or Nanika can wish you to us. Now go to him!"

Killua couldn't hold it back any longer. A giant smiled appeared on his face.

"Bye, bye onii-chan!" "Bye, bye Killua!"

Killua activated Godspeed and began running.

He couldn't believe it. A day like this had finally come, and it just so happened to be on his best friend's birthday. They were definitely going to party it up when he met up with Gon.


	8. Gon’s 16th Birthday

"Gon, I know a really good bar around here." "Dad, I'm not aloud to drink-" "Well ya are now. In this country you can legally drink at the age of 16. Now let's drink ourselves silly." "Ha, I don't think I should do that. It might be a bad idea, and Aunt Mito wouldn't like it-" "Aunt Mito, Aunt Shmito. Who cares!? Plus I called your friends to come too, and they're already there." Ging smiled at his son. "Kurapika and Leorio!?" "Yup." Ging smiled. "And...Killua?" 

"Who-llua?" Gon sighed sadly before looking at the ground. "Nobody." 

When the two finally arrived to said bar, Kurapika and Leorio were already waiting. The bar wasn't that fancy but it wasn't terribly ugly. It also had a pool table, a few questionable guys were playing at.

As soon as they walked in Ging ran up to the bar tender. "Walker, my man, it's been a while-" "Ging Freecss, I thought I banned you from stepping foot in this bar ever again?-" That was so long ago, I'm a changed man. It's also my son's sixteenth birthday today, and he had been begging to come here for the longest time." Ging stares into the bartender's stern gaze. "You wouldn't wanna ruin my little guy's birthday would you?" He kept staring into the bartender's eyes. "Fine you can stay." He gave in. "Okay good, I'd like some of that iced tea stuff." "You know it's not actually iced tea right?" "Of course I knew that!" 

He didn't know that. 

"And can I get my son some of that clear stuff." "This!?" The bartender grabbed the large bottle off the shelf. "Yeah it looks like water, he'll drink it." "It has a 95% alcohol content." "That's cool, I'll take a shot of it for him."

"You are a terrible father you know that?" He poured a shot glass and handed it to Ging.  
——————————

"Happy birthday Gon!" Leorio said all choked up. "Happy birthday." Kurapika said. "They grow up too fast." Leorio patted Gon's head. "I'm only sixteen Leorio, it's not like I'm old like you." "Am I really that old?" Leorio frowned. "I know you were probably expecting someone else's face to be here, but I'm sure Killua is wishing you a happy birthday right now." "But he didn't even send me a text." Gon said sadly, what if he thinks I'm not his friend anymore?" Ging handed Gon a shot glass of what looked like water. "Thanks Dad, but I just don't know." "I'm sure you've got it all wrong. You guys have a strong friendship-" 

"GOOOOONN!!!"

Lightning zapped all around the bar, and sweaty Killua suddenly appeared. 

"Happy..." he gasped for air. He had really run the fastest he ever had. He took a few seconds to catch his breath. "Happy Birthday!" Gon ran over to him, and gave him a big hug. "Killua!? I can't believe! This is the best birthday present ever!" 

"Oh hi guys!" Killua waved at Kurapika and Leorio who's jaws had dropped. "Speak of the devil." "Killua, it's been a while." Leorio said with a smile. 

Before he could exchange anymore words Gon already dragged him away and started talking about his adventures on his own and with his dad. 

"Dad this is Killua my very best friend." Gon introduced. "Killua this is my dad Ging." They two shook hands. "That's one hell of a power you got there kid." Ging said. "Oh this?" His long hair spiked up with electricity. "It's nothing." He stopped. "I could use that later." Ging smirked mischievously. 

"So when these little giant birds got old enough, we got to ride them. It was amazing! So much faster than an airship." Gon went on about his stories. 

"What's that?" Killua pointed to the shot glass. "Water-" Gon grabbed it. "Wait, Gon that's not-" but Gon was already pouring it into his mouth. He swallowed with a look of pain and disgust.

There was a second of silence then the scream. "IT BURNS!!" Gon screamed grabbing at his tongue. In the panic he looked around for something to cool the burn. 

"So then I knew it wasn't a problem with the Parietal Lobe-" Gon snatched Leorio's beer from his hands and chugged it down with a gag. "Gon what are you doing?" Kurapika asked taking the empty bottle away from him. "Yeah! Spit that out!" Leorio screamed grabbing Gon by the face and forcing his mouth open.

Gon just stood in silence, and looked around before loosing balance and falling. But before he hit the ground Killua caught him. "Idiot, Idiot! He took a shot of something then he drank your whole beer." Killua dragged Gon over to a bench, while Leorio and Kurapika followed. 

"Poor little guy is going to have the worst hangover of all time." "He's never going to drink again." Kurapika added. 

Gon just sat quietly against Killua before rapping his arms around him and hugging him close.

"Don't go," He nuzzled his head against Killua's shoulder, and squeezed tighter.  
"Don't go-" And then he threw up all over Killua's lap.

All the while, drunk Ging got into a fight with the bartender, who then pulled out a gun, and shot at him multiple times.

"Gon's friend! Taze his ass!" Ging shouted to Killua. 

Immediately, Killua shocked everyone ,except his friends, in the bar. And then they were out of there.


	9. Zoldyck

The door creaked open. 

"Welcome home Master Killua." "Oh hey, Canary." Killua was in a terrible mood, and he did not look like he had any rest for a few days. His hair wasn't even put up, it laid messily on his shoulders. 

Canary was now the head butler of the Zoldyck family. When she first received the title she started showing traits Gotoh had. But now she was almost exactly like him.

"You should get some rest Master."

"Where is Alluka?" "But Master you should rest-" "No." he began walking upstairs, and she followed.

"Kil, you're home? It's not even a holiday." His mother came running over to him. "Have you finally had a change of heart?" "Yes, I'll be the head of this family-" "For real!?" His mother almost passed out from joy. He continued up the steps to his room.

Once he was there he closed the door in Canary's face, and collapsed on his bed. 

"Onii-chan, why are you back so soon?"

Alluka stood in the large window, illuminated by the glow of the moon behind her. The curtains swayed to the subtle breeze outside.

Killua had been so exhausted, he didn't even noticed her get in.

"Because I ran away from Gon."

"Why's that?" She stepped closer.

"I've been selfish Alluka. I've been holding him back, because I want him all to myself. I'm just an obstacle he needs to get around-" "No you are not." She sat on the side of his bed next to him. "He cares deeply for you. You are his best friend." 

Killua sat up and faced her. Tears streamed down his exhausted pale face.

"I don't want to just be his best friend."

"Do you love him?" "Yes." "Does he know how you feel?" "No, but-" "No buts! You have to tell him. You aren't selfish, you're a coward." Killua made another pained expression. "And if he rejects me then what?" "Then it's over. Move on." She pat his head, then her face changed. "Killua, tell him you love him." "Nanika." Killua wiped his tears away and messy hair out of his face before he smiled. "He'll come after me, I know he will. I'll tell him then. If I'm rejected, it'll just be awkward being with him any longer. I'll just try to find a new goal, and be the head of the family while I'm searching." 

"Good." Alluka said. "You should get some rest now. I'll protect you from Milluki while you sleep. "Huh? What's wrong with Milluki?" "He said last time you where here for Christmas, you stepped on one of his figurines. And now he wants to kill you." "Oh, okay." He laid back down. "Thanks..." he mumbled drifting into a deep slumber.


	10. Targets

_Okay think Gon, why would he suddenly leave you?...Was it because of the fight? No that's not enough to leave over._

"Mr. Freecss!"

_Mr. Freecss?_

Gon was standing outside of an apartment complex when a young man came over to him. He immediately recognized the boy as one of his students. Him and Killua both trained a handful of students to earn their double star Hunter ranks.

"What are you doing here?" "I'm a target." The boy said it as if he had just been diagnosed with a deadly disease. "Mr. Freecss, I know I am probably going to die-" "Don't say that!" Gon felt helpless. "But I've been putting some clues together. I have been investigating all the hunters who've gone missing, and a large majority of them are you and Mr. Zoldyck's students." Gon was shocked. This hunter was killing people who had been close to him and Killua. So maybe the person behind it had a grudge with the two, or something.

"I think only two of them weren't students. It was...Mr. Wing? And Biscuit Krueger." "What!?" Gon's heart sank. His own Nen masters had been two of the targets? How was that so? The case was thought to have been solved years ago. What did Mr. Wing nor Bisky have to do with any of this!?

Bisky and Wing's deaths had been old news, but he hadn't known they had been killed by the Hunter Hunter. During the time of their deaths the Hunter Hunter didn't even exist.

"By the way, where is Mr. Zoldyck?" Gon snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, he..." The boy began leaking aura as if he was bleeding out.

"What the!? Who is doing this!?" Gon looked around but saw nobody.

"Mr. Freecss, it's inevitable. You have to find the one doing this." The boy tried to stop his aura from draining, but it was no use.

_If Killua was here he could use his En to find the assailant._

Gon watched on helplessly as his student failed to fight back and close his aura nodes.

"Hold on." Gon caught the boy, who's legs had collapsed.

"Mr. Freecss, please...don't let anymore die..." Gon watched the last bits of life energy leave the boy's body. It felt like he was being stabbed in the heart. Was all that training he taught this kid for nothing? How dare someone take a precious life like this.

The boy disappeared from his hands. And with a stoic look, Gon began running to an Airport. He was going to get Killua, and make him help find this Hunter Hunter if he liked it or not.


	11. Funeral

**Five years ago...**

"To think that gorilla was actually killed. I have no idea who the hell is that powerful to off her." "Bisky was not a gorilla she was an amazing mentor!" Gon fired back. "They are sending the more elite professional hunters to find the murderer. I hope justice is served." Gon nodded sadly.

The two were on their way to her funeral. Many more hunters we're also on their way to said funeral. This time Gon and Killua were traveling by train.

Killua had been nervous about Gon's terribly weak Nen and traveling,so he decided to take it upon himself to stay awake for a few days, to make sure his friend wouldn't get hurt.

"Killua, you should sleep. I don't want you falling asleep during the funeral." "I won't." Killua growled, looking out the window.

"Hello," A pretty girl sat next to Gon.

The whole train ride she had been talking to the two. She was also a hunter, and was coming for the funeral. She was a couple years older than the boys, but enjoyed their company during the long train ride.

"Hey, Killua you look tired-" Killua's face snapped over towards hers, "And you look like a bimbo-" "Beautiful girl!" Gon said to cover Killua's mean words. "Oh," she blushed. "Thank you Gon."

The days of no sleep were catching up to Killua, as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

Later that day they arrived at a hotel, and Killua finally gave into sleeping. As soon as they opened the room door Killua passed out on a bed. But Gon didn't stay with him. He heard the door open, and shut before he completely lost consciousness.

The next day he woke up in the evening.

"You missed the funeral sleepyhead." Gon stated. "Oh, it's fine. I'm not good with the whole people crying and stuff anyway."Killua said rubbing his head, and noticing how bad his bedhead was. He got up from the bed and grabbed his brush and started working on it.

"Why didn't you come back til this morning?" Killua asked.

"What?"

"I was still asleep, but I could sense you come in this morning. Did you sleep somewhere else?" He asked, but Gon didn't respond. Instead he looked away. Killua tied his long hair up into a ponytail before looking at Gon again.

"What were you doing?" He asked again. "I...Uh, was with that girl from the train."

Killua could feel his heartbeat speed up.

"And what where you guys doing-" "Okay, I slept with her...intimately."

Killua's heart sank into what felt like a dark abyss.

"What!?" He didn't mean for it to sound so angry.

"What?" Gon shrugged it off.

_You knew this would happen one day._ His inner voice said.

"Idiot! Idiot! You're a complete idiot!" Killua screamed at not only Gon, but himself. "What do you mean?" "I mean you are-" Killua growled in rage. "Gon, did you even love that girl?" "No-" "Then why!? Only idiots go with someone they'll never see again. I don't think your dad taught you this, but real men go with ones they love."

"I know, I just got caught up in the moment-" "Why would you-with some random girl!? You wanna be like your father!? Get some girl pregnant. Gon Freecss, father at eighteen. You can say goodbye to adventures, or are you going to leave it with your Aunt Mito just like your dad!?" Killua was just blabbering nonsense. He was hurting and he was letting it all out on Gon, who had no idea what he did that was so wrong.

Gon thought maybe Killua was jealous that he had lost his virginity before him, but that wasn't the case. Killua was heartbroken that his crush would do something so private and special with just anyone. He tried his best to disguise his hurt with rage.


	12. Future

"Alright, I won't do it again." 

"Really?" 

"Unless I love someone, I won't do anything with them. Happy now?" "Yes." 

And like that the fight was concluded.

"Oh, you also missed it. A group of hunters found the murderer, and it was announced at the funeral." Gon said changing the subject. "Who was it? Apparently our old Nen Master Mr. Wing." "Really!?" "I know! Apparently they got into a huge argument, and started fighting. Mr. Wing accidentally killed her during the fight, and turned himself into the group of hunters, before killing himself." Killua was in shock. "What the hell? Quite the dramatic murder. Who would have thought our Nen masters would kill each other."

Killua laid back down on his bed, with his arms behind his neck. This news honestly didn't interest him after the previous argument. His mind was still thinking about his pathetic crush on his best friend.

_If we keep busy with missions, he won't have time to fall in love with anyone. Yes, that's what I'll do to keep him all for myself._

Killua sighed, before smiling again. 

"Gon, we're already single star hunters. What if we made it our goal to become triple star hunters, huh?" "That's would be awesome!" Gon said enthusiastically. "We should help train rookie hunters. We could earn the rank of double star hunters if we do well enough." Gon added. "And I could work extra hard on my Nen to help us get there. Who knows maybe I could be the next chairman Netero." "That's would be amazing! I'll cheer you on, and work hard so I can catch up to you." The two laughed. 

"Sounds like a plan."


	13. Sister Talk

"Onii-chan,"

Killua opened his eyes. 

"You awake?" 

"Yes, I'm awake."

Killua sat up. "You should wash up, then I can braid your hair." She smiled. "Yeah, I'll do that."

Killua felt anxious. It was good being with Alluka, but knowing that he was finally going to have to confess was a scary feeling. And he knew this confession would go one of two ways. The rejection and split up, or the unlikely reciprocation and continuation of being together.

After his shower Killua got into new clean clothes, and sat on the floor for Alluka to do his hair.

"You know you don't hafta be an assassin Alluka." Killua said, as the girl went through his long hair, and braided it. "I know, I just find assassination more fun than hunter missions. I mean it's cool and all being a hunter, but I just prefer staying in the family business." "Geez, with that attitude why don't you take my place as head of the family-" "I can't do that." She laughed. 

"How much hair do you even have? It grows longer each time I see you." She said yanking on it. There was a time in the past that Gon even told him he looked like Kite. "Or is it that you grow it out to appear more feminine so that a certain somebody will find you attractive-" "Shut up." Killua said looking back at her. "Quit moving your head or it will end up crooked."

"Onii-chan, why do you love Gon?"

"I love him because..." 

His feelings were hard to put into words.

"He's adorable. He's so positive all the time no matter what. He's the first person to ever show me kindness and friendship. He's the first to see me as me, not some killing machine. He's my best friend. He's a complete idiot at times, but that doesn't make him any less special. He's...so far out of reach." Killua sighed looking at the ground. "He's hurt me without knowing so many times. He's so dense." "Okay quit your moping." Alluka tugged on a strand of hair.

"I thought you and him had a special assignment from the Hunter's Association. You think it's really okay to bail on something they sent the two of you on?" "No, I don't feel like it. If people die then they die. I don't want to go back with Gon. They can find their own way of solving this one-Ouch!" The girl tugged on his finished braid. "That's awfully stupid of you onii-chan."


	14. Rejection

Gone had been hunting Killua down for days. He was going to get to him, make him help solve things, and then figure why he ran away.

After days of travel Gon was at the Zoldyck estate's testing gate. He had no time to greet the gatekeeper.

He quickly slammed all seven doors open, and whistled for Killua's 'dog'.

Mike came bolting towards him wagging his tail ferociously. Over the years Mike had grown accustom to Gon and respected him as if he were a Zoldyck.

"Hey buddy." Gon pet the giant hound's snout before jumping on its back.

"Take me to Killua."

The hound stood up ,as Gon grabbed on tighter, and took off in a dead sprint toward the Zoldyck mansion.

—————————

"Alluka, fine!"

"I'm not trying to start an argument dummy! I'm just saying how it is. This isn't like you."

"I'll go back. Maybe this whole thing was stupid anyways."

"Onii-chan, someone is coming. I think it's him. I'll leave now-" She ran out of his room. "Wait!-" the door slammed.

He was afraid to be on his own. He knew how this was going to go.

"Killua.."

He turned to see Gon standing in his windowsill.

"We have to go-" "I can't..."

"And why's that?" "Because..."

Killua felt like his heart was going to rip out of his chest.

"Because I love you-" "Are you kidding me?" Gon laughed angrily, jumping from the sill and walking closer.

"Is this what that was all about!?" Gon was getting pissed off. "People are dying! Our students-are dying because you decided you wanted to run away over something as stupid as you having a pathetic crush on me!?" Gon was beyond containing the anger he had pent up after chasing Killua down for the past few days.

"How could I ever love someone as selfish as you!?"

Killua knew it would end bad, but not as terribly as it had just now.

He felt a knot form in the back of his throat. He was hurting so much he thought he could die right then and there. After years of intense training to be unaffected by torture, this was the first time Killua's spirit had truly been broken.

"Now come with me-" Gon's muscular arm reached for the other.

Killua was shaking with emotion. He felt like exploding.

"Don't fucking touch me!-" Killua hissed, face scrunching up in pain.

He felt like killing. His blood lust filled the room, yet Gon still stood waiting for Killua to go with him.

"Gon, leave." He tried to stay calm. "Not until you come with me."

Gon was just using him for his Nen. That's what it was. If he was as weak as him, he wouldn't be seeking Killua's help.

"Gon, get out. I might actually kill you."

"No!" Gon growled. "You are coming with me!" "Let them die! I don't care!" "What will you do now!? Will you do the one thing you're good at!? Run away from me!?" Gon shouted in a fit of intense rage.

Killua used Gyo to make his hand move at lightning speed to chop the back of Gon's neck rendering him unconscious.

"Onii-chan," Alluka had been listening in on them the whole time.

Killua was glowing with electricity. His face was emotionless as he shook.

"Where are you going?" She asked anxiously.

"I...don't know." Killua stated with a voice crack from the lump in his throat. "I don't care where I go-" "Please! Don't do anything stupid onii-chan!" She ran towards him before he zapped away.


	15. Realization

Killua ran in the first direction that came to mind. He had to get somewhere isolated so that he wouldn't accidentally kill people.

After a while he found himself in and open field. There were no buildings for miles.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Killua screamed with all his might, releasing every ounce of aura in his body.

It was like a hideously huge lightning storm.

He sobbed and screamed grabbing at his aching heart.

_"How could I ever love someone as selfish as you!?"_

"FUCK YOU!!" He screamed as loud as he could. "FUCK YOU GON FREECSS!!" He screamed so loud he thought his throat was going to bleed.

He punched the ground until his hands bleed. He screamed until he couldn't talk, and he cried until he couldn't. He was dehydrated. He became dizzy and delusional. If he had been in a better mood he could have done something about it, but he felt broken. He didn't care if he died or not. He didn't care if nobody found him. He fell to the ground, face first.

He never wanted to see Gon again. At the same time, he wanted to go running back like the whole thing had never happened.

_What have I done?_

Gon had told him their students would die. What asshole would have balls enough to kill their students.

_Alluka is my student..._

_ALLUKA IS MY STUDENT!_

Realization hit like a punch to the face.

Killua tried to get up, but his body was done. He couldn't move. He didn't even know if anyone would find him. The feeling of being so helpless to the situation scared him. He wanted to cry in frustration but he couldn't. He ,the worlds best Nen user, was no more than a helpless child right now.

_I will sleep, and when I'm rested up I' will join Gon and get rid of this Hunter Hunter, and after I will say my goodbyes._

Killua felt less helpless now that he had made a plan. He willingly fell asleep awaiting for his energy to return, so he could put his plan into place.


	16. An Understanding

"Where is Killua!?" Gon got up so quickly, he didn't noticed his foot was on his cape, and slipped.

"Alluka, where is he?" He said getting up slower this time.

"Onii-Chan does not wish to see you."

"But I need his help-" "Why?" Alluka asked innocently. "Because I really need his help. There is this evil hunter and I can't do it alone. I will die without him. I feel so helpless without him. I can't save the innocent victims. They aren't even just any people. They are our students, the students that have so much potential and we put so much hard work into them." Gon felt like crying because he was so frustrated.

"So I will die?" "Probably."

Alluka didn't seem fazed by this. "You are aware you just killed onii-Chan's heart, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"He confessed his feelings to you, but you dismissed him with telling him to come with you and blaming him for stuff. And the whole: 'How could I ever love someone as selfish as you!?'"

Gon started feeling like shit. He didn't mean for the rejection to be so harsh, his mind was just on other things during the moment.

Killua was in love with him? For how long? He didn't even notice.

Gon hadn't thought much of relationships, but he had always thought his future would be an ordinary one. He wanted an ordinary future, but at the same time he never saw himself leaving Killua's side again.

"Onii-chan has liked you for a long time you know. "

_A long time?_

Gon was questioning himself.

_What do I feel for Killua?_

They were best friends. Gon cared for him. Gon thought long and hard. Whenever he thought of the future the only thing that popped up in his mind was Killua. Even if he did have his own family one day, Killua would still be with him.

They had been together so long he couldn't see himself without the other. They were bound together by some unseen force, and Gon was just realizing this.

_A future without Killua is a meaningless future._

Gon began to hurt. What had he done? He hurt his best friend. He wasn't taking into consideration what he had to say.

"I-I've got to apologize Alluka. Where is he?" "You've been out for a day. Who knows where he is. What about the whole mission with this evil hunter?" She asked. "There are other pro hunters on this case, it can wait. In the meantime, deliver the information I tell you to chairman Cheadle." "Why not text her?-" "Phones broken." He laughed before telling the girl all he knew on the Hunter Hunter, and leaving.


	17. Waking Up Somewhere

Killua's body ached when he awoke.

The ground beneath his feet rocked back and forth.

Killua looked around before slumping to the ground in defeat.

He was on a Goddamn boat, going god knows where.

"Oh, yer awake." Another passenger said.

"Yeah, and what's it to you old man?" Killua growled. "Some boys found ya and put ya on this here ship." Killua scowled. "They thought it was quite the laugh-" "What did they look like!?"

As if Killua had time to hunt down some random idiots while the Hunter Hunter is on the lose.

"They left this ship a few ports ago."

"Huh, a few ports?" He was confused. "Ya been out a few days son. Slept like a baby." "A few days!?" Killua shot up. How could that have happened?! Did he really need that much rest from exploding?

He ran above to the deck above to see if there was any land nearby.

To his surprise, there was land, and he actually recognized it. It was Whale Island.

Memories of their time on the island flashed briefly through his mind. His heart sunk.

"Are you kidding me!?" Killua screamed at the island in the distance. He grabbed his hair in frustration, and began to yank. In that moment he had a realization.

"Some fucker cut my hair!" Killua was shaking with fury. He felt like exploding all over again.

He felt around his scalp to examine the damage. His long hair that once reached below his waist, had been cut just above his shoulders. It was long for normal boy's hair, but it was extremely short to where Killua had had it.

The same old man appeared behind him again. "We're heading to Whale island. The ship will be docked for a day." The man felt bad for Killua, he could sense the white haired young man was pissed off.

_I guess I could always pay Aunt Mito a visit. She's always nice to me. Treats me like a mom, a better mom than my actual mother._

"Perfect." He said sarcastically.


	18. Back on Whale Island

Walking across the island to get to Gon's house was like torture.

Despite being rested up, Killua's body ached. Not to mention every time he clenched his hands, the scabs would break open and blood would pour from his wounds.

He eventually reached the Freecss household.

He was hesitant at first, before making up his mind. Instead of knocking ,and getting blood on the door, Killua kicked the door softly.

Almost immediately the door swung open.

A little boy appeared and looked Killua up and down, before slamming the door in his face. A few seconds later the door opened again. This time it was Mito.

"Hey, Aunt Mito." Killua spoke softly noticing the lump in his throat had reappeared. "My goodness, you're bleeding all over. Come in here, I'll bandage you up."

Killua looked at the ground trying not to make eye contact.

If him and Gon weren't friends anymore then is it okay for him to see Aunt Mito?

Killua sat on the couch as Mito brought a first aid kit over to him.

"What brings you here Killua? Is Gon with you?" She asked, breaking the silence. "No...I sorta got lost after me and him had a fight.-" "What'd he do?" She sounded angry. "It wasn't just him." Killua sighed.

She got the gist that he didn't really want to talk about it.

"So where's Aki and Haru?" Killua said changing the subject.

Almost a decade ago Aunt Mito fell in love with a sailor who stopped on the island. The two got married and had kids, and the rest is history. Gon never really liked her husband, but he tried his best to tolerate him. He did get along with the kids really well, as if they were younger siblings.

"They should be coming down to greet you any second." She laughed. And as if on cue, the twins came running down the stairs screaming and smiling.

"Killua! Welcome back!!" The little girl said hugging onto him. "Where's Onii-chan? What happened to your hands? What happened to your hair?" She asked curiously.

Aki was always an extrovert, while her brother remained the shy introvert.

"Aki!" Mito yelled at her nosey daughter.

"It's okay." Killua said to Mito. "I don't know where Gon is. I hurt my hands, and some idiots cut my hair." The little girl smirked mischievously.

"Idiot! Idiot!" And then her brother started to copy her. "Idiot!"

Mito scowled at the two. "Do not use that language!-" "But Mama! Killua said it!" "He's a big kid! Now don't say such vulgar words unless you want to wash your mouth out with soap!" She growled.

"Sorry Mama." They both bowed their heads in shame.

"How long will you be here for?" She asked Killua. "Only a day, I've got to go as soon as possible." She knew that this island was Killua's safe place, so she didn't badger him with any more questions.

"Aki and Haru, help Killua set up his room."


	19. Memories

Of course it was Gon's room. What else was he expecting. Geez, it even smelled like him still. Killua really didn't want to look creepy, but he'd already gone through a lot. This would be the least of his worries.

He jumped onto the blue and white striped bed. He took A big whiff of the pillow. It smelled like him. It smelled like before everything had gone to hell.

He slowly exhaled. Even though everything was going wrong. He felt really relaxed.

"Killua." Gon's little sister said as she climbed the bed to sit beside him.

"Yes Aki?" "Why are you in Onii-chan's bed?" She asked innocently. "Because he's not here." "When will he be?" She asked again. "I don't know."

"Okay..." she mumbled closing her eyes and snuggling up against him.

Killua knew from past experiences that waking this little girl up was dangerous so he laid still.

When the twins were babies, Mito's husband left for work for the first time since they had been together. She having two crying babies, and not enough help stressed her to the core. She thought she would be fine with the help of Grandma Freecss, but in the end she ended up calling Gon and Killua, while crying on the phone begging for the two to come help.

Gon having his long spiky hair at the time tried his best to help, only to get baby spit up and puke in every crevice of his scalp.

Right after that experience, Gon handed Killua scissors and begged him to cut off all his hair.

Killua laughed at the memory.

But then the nostalgia turn to pain. Gon and him weren't going to have anymore fun memories together after this.

Killua frowned and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would carry on, and protect his students.

He was about to sleep when he felt a hand touch him. It wasn't Aki or Haru's small hand. And it wasn't soft enough to be Mito's.

"Killua...-" "Gon!?"


	20. Mutual Affection

"How did you!?" "I sniffed you out, and a hunch." He said.

"Onii-chan!?" The previously sleeping little girl jumped onto Gon. "Onii-chan." The little boy also ran to Gon, and gave him a big hug.

"Haha, I missed you guys too." He said hugging them back. "But right now I really have to talk to Killua." He said urgently, smiling and pushing them out the door, before closing and locking it.

"Gon I need to tell you something-"

"Killua I have to tell you-"

They said in unison.

"You go first." Gon said patiently.

"I've realized I've been an asshole, and thinking about myself instead of anyone else." The white haired man looked away in shame. "I get it. I'm selfish. I want to find this Hunter Hunter and beat his ass, before he hurts anymore of our students." He concluded. "And you?" He asked.

"Killua..." the shorter man stopped, as if he didn't even know what to say next. "I don't care if you like me in that way. I don't want to lose you." He stated, but it only confused the other more.

"So you want me to still be your friend even though I'm in love with you? Sorry, that can't happen-" "No, wait? I don't see myself without you. I can't not be with you?" Gon didn't even sound like he was understanding what he was saying either.

"Gon, why did you hunt me down again? You know I'm planning on helping you, right?-" "It's not just that." He exhaled. "I wanted to apologize for hurting your feelings. You're not the only selfish asshole. I am. I'm an idiot, a really big idiot for pushing you away like that, and saying such hurtful things. I-"

"Gon, do you love me?"

_'Gon do you love me?'_

_Is that what it was?_

_Love?_

Gon didn't even know what to say. He looked up, and his eyes met with Killua's. Killua stepped closer slowly.

Killua was really beautiful. Gon had always known this, but at this moment, as Killua stepped closer, Gon had an epiphany.

And as Killua places his lips on his, everything sunk into place.

_I never want to lose this again._

Gon melted into the kiss.

He needed Killua. He didn't want anything but Killua. He needed more. He needed to be closer.

Gon pulled Killua face closer to his, as they passionately kissed. After a few seconds of kissing, they pulled away for air.

"Gon-" "I do-I do love you. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for being so dense and-" The white haired man hugged him tight. He hugged him close, with one arm behind his neck and the other behind his back.

Gon could feel Killua's heart beating against him. He could sense Killua was about to cry. He grabbed Gon's dark green cloak and squeezed it.

"Is this real?" Killua's shaky voice asked. "Yes it is." Gon reassured hugging him back tight.

The two stood embraced for minutes, immersing in each other's presence.

Gon pulled out of the hug, and kissed Killua again. "You remember when I promised you I'd only be intimate with someone I'm in love with?" He whispered into the pale skinned man's ear. "Yeah." "Well I love you Killua." "Gon..." The two were just about to kiss again, when they were cut off by loud knocks on the door.

"Quit hogging Onii-chan all to yourself Killua!" "Yeah...Idiot!"

And the mood was ruined.

Gon opened the door, and let the kids in. The rest of that night, all four of them slept together.

Mito walked by and saw all her little ones fast asleep, and couldn't help but take a few photos before going to bed.


	21. Back on Task

"Killua,"

It was early morning. It appeared Gon was the only one awake.

"wake up."

He kept his voice down to a whisper, so that he wouldn't wake the children.

Killua opened his eyes. He was so comfortable he didn't feel like moving, but did so anyway. He sat up slowly from where he laid against Gon.

"What is it?" He whispered back.

"My phone kind of died, so I visited Hunter's Tavern on the computer and, people thought we had been killed by the Hunter Hunter." "What!?" The white haired man whisper. "I mean we have been off the grid for a few days. But don't worry I sent them an email telling them we're alive." "Okay good." Killua started getting cozy again. "One other thing. They found the Hunter Hunter-"

"What?!"

This time Killua did not whisper, and the kids woke up.

Aki did not say a word, before biting onto Killua arm.

"Aki!" Gon yelled trying to pull the little girl from his lover's arm. "Aki, don't be dumb. Listen to Onii-chan." The little boy said." And the little girl snapped out of it.

"Kids you are no longer aloud to hurt Killua in any way shape or form now. Hurting Killua would be like hurting me." Gon said strictly. "And no more biting him Aki." He glared at the little girl.

Aki never bit anyone else. She somehow always managed to bite Killua every time the two saw each other. Gon suspected she had a little crush on him.

"Why not?" She groaned in disappointment.

"Because it is my job to bite Killua now." "Gon." Killua's face turned red.

"And why?" The little girl whined. "Because I am in love with Killua. Nobody else is aloud to touch him." Gon leaned in and pecked his lover's lips.

The little girl pouted before whining out "That's not fare Onii-chan."

Mito heard the commotion and walked into the room, and escorted the twins out. However, before she left she looked at the two hunters and smirked.

"Okay, let's get back on track." Killua said, but Gon was already trying to kiss him again. Killua scowled before pushing him away. "Focus, we have a mission at hand. What did they say about capturing the Hunter Hunter?"

"They said it was confidential, because they weren't sure if they are actually who they say they are." "Well we have to go and help out. I have a really bad feeling about this." "Me too." Gon said walking out the bedroom door, to have some of Mito's amazing pancakes before they headed out.

At the kitchen table Mito asked the two about their relationship,and when they explained she handed Grandma Freecss a stack of Jenny. Gon didn't think Mito was the betting type, and after a good meal and a few laughs, the two said their goodbyes.

"Goodbye Aunt Mito." He hugged her tight. "Tell your husband I said hi when he gets home." He smiled. "Of course-" "And 'If you hurt Aunt Mito I will kill you. Don't think I can't.' Tell him that too." Mito just laughed and hugged him again.

Killua walked over to the little girl who pretended she didn't want to look at him. "Aki, can I get a goodbye hug from you too?" "No you can not. I am no longer aloud to touch you because you are Onii-chan's girlfriend." Killua hugged the little girl anyway. She tried wriggling out, but eventually hugged him back.

After that the two boarded a boat, and were on their way to to Hunter Association headquarters to speak to the chairman, and their fellow advisors.


	22. Alluka

"Chairman Cheadle, before I left I sent Alluka Zoldyck with information. Did she get to you?"

"Yes, she did."The chairman said levelheadedly.

"Oh good. Then she must have told you-" "And when she arrived here she tried killing me."

Gon was silent. "What?" "Gon, Alluka is the Hunter Hunter. She admitted to it." "But that makes no sense, and why did you tell me before Killua?" The black haired man asked in confusion.

"How do you think he will react to his little sister being the Hunter Hunter?" "He's definitely going to deny it and freak out for such accusations." "Exactly, send him in when you leave." She requested as Gon took his leave.

Killua walked into the office and closed the door behind him. Gon could hear the two talking normally, and a small laugh from Killua before the shouts. Then the two emerged from the door.

"Take me to her. There is absolutely now way." Killua growled. "Gon, you really think Alluka is the one doing this?" He yelled accusingly. "No." Gon responded calmly. "I'm not the smartest one, but Alluka being the Hunter Hunter makes absolutely no sense. What would she have against Wing and Bisky? When we taught her she always got along really well with the other students, so why would she want to kill them?"

"That's why we haven't told anyone." Cheadle said. "We aren't sure if she is who she says. Now follow me." The three of them walked into an elevator, and Cheadle clicked the button to the lowest floor. "Oh? Your keeping her in that special place?" Killua asked. "Yes, Kurapika is guarding her." Killua frowned, and the elevator door opened.

Kurapika was in front of a cell that held the black haired girl. He ran his chained hand through his short blond hair before turning to the three. "I don't think she's the Hunter Hunter, but she's definitely being controlled."

"Killua try using you En to see if you can find-" "I already tried." Killua growled walking over to cell.

"Onii-Chan!" She ran over to the cell bars. "Someone is controlling me!" "I know." "They are controlling Nanika, so that you can't make wishes." She started tearing up. "I don't like this. I really don't like this-" and her eyes turned black, and she began rambling nonsense.

"This is too personal. This idiot has crossed the line."

"Killua...Gon." Nanika spoke in a deep voice.

"I-I WILL KILL YOU." She stated loudly grabbing onto the metal bars that confined her. "I will kill you both. Fucking idiots!" She screamed pulling at the bars like an animal.

All of them watched on in disturbance.

"I'll save you. I'll save us-" Killua's face crumpled in rage.

"This is your fault!" Killua yelled at Gon accusingly. "What!?" "You're the reason I left her. I couldn't even protected her, because of you! Now what are you going to do to save her!? She matters more to me than you ever will!"

Gon was shocked, before he too lost his cool. "How is it my fault that it was your decision to leave her for me!? If she means more to you than me, I guess you're better off without me! You find the Hunter Hunter and you figure it out by yourself smartass!" Gon growled before storming off.

Kurapika and Cheadle looked on in shock and confusion. This was rather awkward.

Killua filled the room with his uncontrollable bloodlust. "I feel..." he mumbled. "Like actually doing it." His eyes lost their light and became a dark shade of blue.

"Wait Killua you can't just-" Kurapika yelled reaching for him with his chains.

Killua's face snapped towards the chain user with a deadly glare, before cutting the chains down with his hand and leaving.

He was going to kill Gon right there in Swardani City.


	23. Identity Revealed

"Chairman Cheadle, you heard them. I think it's best to get the citizens to evacuate the city. Something big is about to go down, I can sense it." "Yes I'll tell my other advisors." She said before rushing away. "And make sure Leorio is ready to treat any injured citizens." "Will do! You be safe too." And she was gone.

Kurapika looked at the girl in the cell, but she was out cold. Maybe a side effect from being controlled.

————————————

"Gon!" Killua hissed. "Killua." Gon growled.

The two ran toward each other and clashed for a few seconds before jumping away again. Meanwhile the streets slowly became less crowded, and soon most people were gone, but the two did not seem notice. They were too consumed by rage.

"How dare you accuse me of stupid things! Am I just a scapegoat to you!?" Gon asked. He walked closer and noticed his cape dragging on the grown. He ripped it off quickly before glaring at Killua. "How do I know you aren't the Hunter Hunter yourself Gon!?" Killua yelled. "Maybe I am!" "That's perfect, because I'm going to kill you now-"

Killua bolted towards Gon in a dead sprint. His hand was already manipulated to a sharp point, ready to rip Gon's heart out. Gon no longer looked mad. His face and muscles relaxed and he closed his eyes as if excepting his fate.

Milliseconds before he made contact with Gon's chest a voiced boomed from all around them.

" **STOP!!** "

And Killua complied quickly. The two looked around to find a figure in a dark white cloak. The figures face was covered and so was its body. The only thing that stood out was its godly aura. The two felt like they were inhaling some drug, it was so strong.

"Gon, it's the Hunter Hunter." Killua whispered, and Gon nodded in silence.

"Killua we know them. I know this scent." Gon whispered.

" **I couldn't just let you two kill each other. I want that pleasure all to myself.** " This voice was low and dangerous. Yet it was so familiar.

"No way-" Killua spoke in realization.

The figure slowly began to removed its cloak.

It all came together. But why was it him? What made him do this?

"Zushi." Killua spoke in disbelief.


	24. Fighting an Old Friend

"Now I will kill you." The brunette boy smirked. 

"Zushi!!" Gon was already sprinting towards him getting his Jajanken rock ready. "What happened!? How could you do this!?" He said throwing the punch at him, only to have it caught in his hand. "If you are going to punch me, punch like you're going to kill!" He growled crushing Gon's fist into a gory mess.

Killua was already behind him going for an aura powered chop to the back of the neck, in an attempt to sever his head. Bus Zushi caught that too.

"Stop underestimating me!" Zushi screamed in rage. "Fight like you want to kill me. Fight like you mean it, or I will kill you right now!"

Killua was already a bit away holding Gon.

"Can you still fight Gon?" "Yes, I heal fast-" "Your damn bones are out Gon!" "I'm working on it." Gon said using one of his new Nen abilities to heal it quickly.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" Zushi screamed filling the city with his powerful bloodlust.

"What the hell?" Gon said. "It's so thick I feel like I can't breathe." Gon muttered to Killua.

Zushi was already between the two.

"How about I tell you two a little story while we're at it." He smirked punching Killua in the face, sending him flying.

"I didn't come out of stalking because of your terrible acting. I came out because Killua was actually going to kill you Gon." His face distorted in anger. "I couldn't just let him do what I've been waiting so long for. I want you both to die at my hands-" he grabbed Gon by the neck. "Why do you hate us?" Gon choked out before Killua's yo-yos came hurling towards Zushi's head.

"Why wouldn't I hate you guys!?" Zushi's grip tightened, as he grabbed the yo-yos and crushed them to pieces. Killua was already behind him again when he had done this. His hands were both manipulated to sharp points ready to kill, but before he could get any closer, Zushi held Gon up as a shield.

"Playing dirty huh!?" Killua hissed lunging at Zushi's leg as if he were a wild animal.

Gon couldn't see much but when he saw Killua get up his face was covered in blood.

Gon feared he was hurt. Killua's eyes no longer had any light in them. He was in full kill mode.

"Put him the fuck down." He said so menacingly Gon could feel the fear in Zushi for a split second.

"Ja-jaken Scissors." Gon choked out again causing the latter to let go of his neck.

When Zushi stepped away Gon could see the white fabric around his leg was stained scarlet red. His leg wasn't gone, but Killua had really ripped it up.

"That's the only attack I'm gonna let you guys have." He said before laughing like a mad man.

" **Osu**!" He shouted throwing his arms down. As his arms went down all the building around the two crashed down with it.

He no longer radiated rage. He was calm and began to regulate his breathing.

"I will kill the two of you because you were the cause of all my pain and suffering." He said calmly. Killua was already hurling a massive lightning bolt towards him, to which he simply reflected back at Killua .

"Though I must thank you for making me so powerful. Without my immense resentment for the both of you I wouldn't have this much power."


	25. Zushi

"Can you believe they were my students!? The best ones I'd ever had." Mr. Wing said smugly, while watching the news report on how Gon and Killua were part of the Chimera Ant mission alongside the Chairman. Zushi was practicing his water divination when he heard his master say this.

Yes, Zushi could admit that he was very jealous of the two, but they inspired him to get better. But hearing his master doting over them was really getting on his nerves. A small seed of resentment started to grow inside him.

"Woah! Zushi! That's amazing!" Wing said running over to the glass between Zushi's hands. The leaf was loosing all its color. Soon the rest of it began to fade.

"No way, you're a specialist too." Wing said in amazement. "How did you do this on your own?"

Zushi couldn't tell him it was because he got angry about hearing Killua and Gon's names, so he lied. "I don't know."

For the past months Zushi only got stronger and stronger. When Wing decided he could no longer teach Zushi because he had surpassed him he decided to send his star student to Biscuit Krueger for higher education.

On the first day of being together she sent Zushi back saying she couldn't teach him. When Wing asked for a reason she stated, "I feel a strange evil in his aura. An evil that has been concealed for a long time. An evil that will explode taking many with it. I can't help make a monster."

Overhearing this enraged Zushi, causing him to unleashing one of his most powerful special attacks: the manipulation of emotion.

"How could you say that!? Zushi is one of the best students I'd ever had. He wouldn't hurt a thing!" Wing yelled at his old master. And that was the beginning of the fight. Wing had managed to kill Bisky with the help of Zushi's enraged Nen.

Zushi immediately ran when he realized what he had done. When hunters found Wing ,who had been in hiding, he admitted to the murder before killing himself with the help of Zushi's emotion manipulation.

Zushi knew then that he was at the point of no returning. He knew he was going to surpass Gon and Killua and he knew he was going to kill the two when he got strong enough.

They were his prey and he was the hunter. To hunt them down he'd need a license. He easily passed the Hunter Exam, and when he did he was greeted by Gon and Killua with open arms. They wanted to teach him about Nen and being a hunter in their classes but he kindly refused, feeling as if they were looking down on him.

That was when he met the Amano boy. He was in Gon and Killua's class, but Zushi could sense the boy had a same malicious aura as him.

"Hey are you in Mr. Freecss and Zoldycks class?" Zushi asked him once. "No, I dropped out. It was too advanced for me. I didn't understand a word they were saying?" Zushi smiled. "Do you hate them now?" "A little, they're just so much better than me. It kind of makes me jealous-" "Great." Zushi said beginning to manipulate him.

Zushi had him spill all the knowledge he had on the two, and when he was done he let him go.

"So you're going to kill all their students first?" "Yeah." Zushi said. "Good luck...does that include me?" "No you're a dropout." "Ah okay, see ya around then." The boy said walking away. "See ya."

Zushi had made a friendship based on resentment. Knowing this made him mad so he decided to take the kid out to throw the two off.

He didn't think of what would happen after he killed them. He just focused on his one goal. It was his life's purpose.


	26. A Bet

"Killua!"

Gon blocked Zushi's attack while Killua got back on his feet quickly.

"This isn't you Zushi!" Gon said landing a good Jajaken Rock on his shoulder.

"What would you know!?" "We were friends! Killua saved you at Heaven's Arena once. Remember!?"

"Shut up! Fight me like you mean it!"

Zushi performed another large attack causing the two to loose their footing and crash to the ground.

"I think I've played around enough. I want you dead now."

Zushi pointed at the two. "You guys have lost."

"Killua," Gon was shaking with anxiety. "I feel like risking it all." "Not again, you idiot!" "He killed our students. He hurt your sister. He's going to kill us. He's going to kill you." Gon's heart sank at the thought, and he reached to hold Killua's bloody hand in his own."Don't you hate him?!-"

"That's what it is. The Hunter Hunter's deadly flaw." Killua said as if something clicked.

"No Zushi, you are the one who has already lost. You lost a long time ago."

"What are you saying!?" The boy growled. 

"Oh I see." Gon said catching up. "Zushi you lost because the source of your power is hatred."

"Exactly, the only thing you've gained is that you've transformed yourself into something you're not-"

"Shut the hell up!" The brunettes voice cracked as he forced their aura nodes open, causing Gon to squeeze Killua's hand tighter.

"What happens when you kill us Zushi? You'll loose either way." Killua stated.

"Yeah, if we die your powers go away. Then what is the point? You'll have no power either way!" Gon was feeling light headed. Killua was much better at defending himself from Zushi's manipulation.

"I..." Zushi let go of his hold on their aura nodes.

"I **have** failed." He admitted defeat before falling to his knees. Tears began streaming down his face. "What have I become?"

The white haired hunter stood and helped his lover up, before walking towards their assailant.

"I wanted to catch up to you so bad I transformed myself into a creature of hate. I would gain nothing from killing you. I have lost everything I had...I..."

"What do you really want Zushi?" Killua asked.

"I...never want to use Nen again. It's caused nothing but pain." "Good." Killua said sadly slitting his throat.

"No! Killua, what have you done!?" Gon said grabbing at their old friend's dead body. "He changed Kil, he wasn't bad anymore." "Gon he didn't have to say it. I could tell from his eyes that he was done."

"He was a sad kid. I think now he's finally at peace." Gon looked at Killua as tears pricked his eyes. "I think you're right. He could've stopped you, but he didn't." Gon set the body gently on the ground, before walking to his lover.

"We did it." "We've come a long way."

Gon looked into Killua's sapphire eyes.

"Hey Gon," Killua broke the silence. "Yes?" "I found the Hunt Hunter's identity before you. If we're still doing the bet I know what I want." Gon had forgotten about the bet. "Oh yeah...What is it that you want me to do?"

"Never leave my side." Gon gently pulled his face towards Killua's, connecting their lips into a passionate kiss.

"I wasn't planning on it."

Fin

**_________________**

**Wow...I'm finally done. I know it's not a masterpiece, but I'm satisfied with how it turned out. Thank you for sticking around and seeing how things turned out. I hope you enjoyed this. 6/4/20**

**-creative_but_lonely**


End file.
